


Der Tanz von Flöte und Harfe

by Baralin (Lintalome)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Baralin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/47583?view_adult=true">The Dance of Flute and Harp</a></p><p>Zwei große Musiker, Elben von gleicher Gesinnung und Talent, dennoch so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Ein Konflikt, und der einzigartige, fesselnde Weg, wie die beiden damit umgehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tanz von Flöte und Harfe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dance of Flute and Harp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47583) by [Lintalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung von meiner Geschichte [The Dance of Flute and Harp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/47583?view_adult=true), die ich im Original auf Englisch geschrieben habe. Es gibt es sicherlich kleinere Abweichungen zum Original, aus übersetzungstechnischen Gründen. Wer das englische Original lesen möchte, findet dieses und alle meine anderen englischen Fanfiktions unter meinem anderen Pseudonym [Lintalome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome).
> 
> Beta-gelesen ist die Übersetzung nicht, es könnten sich also doch noch ein paar kleine Vertipsler und Kommafehler eingeschlichen haben, die die Rechtschreibprüfung nicht angezeigt hat.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und der Schauplatz gehören leider Tolkien bzw. dem Tolkien Estate, ich hab mir nur die Freiheit genommen, ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen. Die Handlung der Geschichte ist meinem verdrehten Geist entsprungen und darf nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis aufgegriffen oder verändert werden.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> _Der vorgefertigte Hintergrund mit dem Bogen und dem Wasser ist ein freie Stock Image von AshenSorrow._  
>  Die keltische harfe ist von Yuumei und wurde ohne das Wissen des Künstlers verwendet.  
> Das Bild mit den zwei heißen Kerlen ist von Ed Freeman, gefunden auf einer Seite für Poster und Fotodrucke.  
> Das Bild der Flöte habe ich willkürlich über die Google Bildersuche gewählt.  
> Ich habe die Bilder nur übereinandergelegt und die langen Haare und die Schrift hinzugefügt.  
> 

*~*~*~*

  


_Atemberaubend._ Unzählige glitzernde Edelsteine in einem Meer aus dunklem Samt. Alle unvergleichlich schön und doch stach einer hervor, ein Kunstwerk, von den anderen in seiner Schönheit und Brillanz nicht zu übertreffen. In nichts als weichen, silbrigen Mondschein gekleidet, die blasse Haut von Wassertropfen geziert wie Perlen, wirkte die Figur, die ausgestreckt auf einem Felsen am Meer den Nachthimmel beobachtete, beinahe selbst wie ein erlesenes Kunstwerk. Eine Statue, ruhig und unbewegt, doch unter der Oberfläche tobte ein nicht enden wollender Sturm. _Trauer. Verlust. Liebe. Hass. Scham. Einsamkeit._

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen riss Maglor seinen Blick vom Himmel los, streckte seine vom reglos Verharren steif gewordenen Muskeln und erhob sich langsam. Längst hatte die seichte Frühlingsbrise seinen vom nächtlichen Bad im Meer nassen Körper getrocknet, während er sich im Anblick des Nachthimmels verloren hatte. Earendli der Strahlende, der mir dem Silmaril auf der Stirn Vingilot durch das Meer des Himmels lenkt; ein Anblick der Maglor stets aufs Neue fesselte. Ein flüchtiger Trost, bevor sein zerbrechlicher innerer Frieden von einer Flut quälender Erinnerungen ertränkt wurde. Doch diese Nacht war anders. Es schien beinahe, als funkelten die Sterne strahlender und umhüllten ihren Beobachter mit einem erhabenen Gefühl von Frieden und Einklang.

Maglor fühlte sich, als durchflute etwas Magisches ihn bis tief in sein Innerstes. Ein lindernder Balsam für seine geschundene Seele, doch gleichzeitig erquickend wie süßer, perlender Wein. Das Gefühl hing in der Luft wie eine lautlose Melodie, weckte die Sehnsucht in Maglor den Moment in einem Lied einzufangen und sich daran zu erinnern, wann immer sein Seelenschmerz unerträglich wurde. Fast wie in Trance griff er nach dem Lederbündel auf dem Stapel sorgsam gefalteter Kleidung neben ihm, ließ sich wieder auf dem Felsen nieder und begann vorsichtig seine Harfe auszuwickeln. Er wollte gerade die ersten Noten anschlagen, als er jäh innehielt und lauschte.

Ihm war als hätte er etwas gehört. Ein leises Geräusch, welches sich vom gleichmäßigen Rauschen und Plätschern der Wellen am felsigen Ufer abhob. Maglor verharrte reglos, vernahm aber nichts Ungewöhnliches, als er jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade wieder seiner Harfe zuwenden wollte, trug der sich drehende Wind die sanften Noten einer Melodie an sein Ohr. Musik, zart wie das Zwitschern eines Vogels. Gespannt lauschte er und stellte zu seiner Verblüffung fest, dass die leise Melodie jenes seltsame magische Gefühl, welches er einzufangen ersehnt hatte, perfekt verinnerlichte. Die Musik lockte ihn, verzauberte ihn und Maglor folgte ihrem unwiderstehlichen Sog willig, die Harfe eng ans Herz gedrückt währen seine Kleidung vergessen zurückblieb.

 

*~*~*

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Maglor die Quelle des zauberhaften Spiels entdeckte. Sobald er den Fuß des Felsenkliffs umrundet hatte, das schützend die kleine Bucht mit seinem Lager umgab, ging das Gelände in einen flachen Steinstrand über, der von einem mit verstreuten Felsbrocken durchbrochenen Streifen Grün gesäumt wurde. Zwischen den Felsen tanzte eine blasse Gestalt, fast geisterhaft im sanften Mondlicht, während geübte Finger einer Silberflöte eine eindringliche, beinahe quälend schöne Melodie entlockten. Der geheimnisvolle Flötenspieler schien sich der Gegenwart seines Beobachters nicht bewusst, also schlich Maglor im Schatten der Felsen verborgen heran, um das nächtliche Schauspiel aus der Nähe zu beobachten.

Wie Maglor, war der Flötenspieler nackt. Unter alabasterfarbener Haut zeichnete sich ein zierlicher, doch graziler und wohlgeformter maskuliner Körper ab. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während die schlanken Glieder in einem anmutigen, fließenden Tanz dahin glitten, der den Eindruck vermittelte er würde schweben. Knielanges Haar, wie von Winterfrost geküsst, wallte um ihn mit jeder rhythmischen Bewegung und Drehung und durch den Schleier aus blassem Silber konnte Maglor fein zugespitzte Ohren erkennen. Ein Elb, noch jung gemessen daran wie klein und schlank sein Körperbau wirkte, doch aus der Vielschichtigkeit und Tiefe seiner Musik sprach die Erfahrung ganzer Zeitalter.

Lautlos ließ sich Maglor auf einem vom nahen Hang überschatteten Stein nieder und beobachtete den Flötenspieler neugierig. Der Elb war vollkommen in sein Spiel versunken, die jugendhaften Gesichtszüge entspannt, während sein Geist zu längst vergangenen Zeiten und Orten zu reisen schien. Ein Zustand mit dem Maglor wohl vertraut war, jedoch selten aus der Perspektive des Beobachters. Jemand von gleicher Gesinnung und Talent, dennoch so anders und einzigartig, sinnierte Maglor mit einem Lächeln und tief in seinem Herzen erwachte das schmerzliche Verlangen in das Spiel des Elb mit seiner Harfe einzustimmen. Die Zeit, in der seine Musik zuletzt im Duett erklungen war, schien zu fern sich ihrer zu entsinnen, Jahrhunderte war er niemandem seines Volkes begegnet, noch hatte er seine Musik geteilt.

Sich auf die Musik konzentrierend, schloss Maglor seine Augen. Lautlos geisterten seine Finger über die Saiten seiner Harfe, suchten das Muster der Melodie bis schließlich bunte, lebendig Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge Form annahmen und sich in Abfolgen von Noten verwandelten, die alsbald so vertraut wurden wie eines seiner eigenen Lieder. Er verstand, sein Geist folgte dem gleichen Pfad wie der des Flötenspielers und als er schließlich in das Spiel des Elb einstimmte, woben seine Finger wie von alleine ein harmonisches Gegenstück.

Maglor trieb in einem Rausch purer Glückseligkeit dahin, doch das Gefühl dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor das Flötenspiel jäh endete und ihm kalte Stille entgegenschlug. Er spürte das Gewicht des Blickes seines Gegenübers auf sich ruhen, dennoch zuckte Maglor zurück, als er die Augen öffnete und dem Blick des Flötenspielers begegnete. Die Augen die ihn anstarrten waren vergleichsweise dunkel im Kontrast zu der blassen Erscheinung des Elb und ihr Blick schien sich bis in tief seine Seele zu bohren und seine ganze Verletzlichkeit bloßzulegen. Im Gegenzug gaben weder Augen noch Gesicht seines Gegenübers auch nur einen Hauch von Emotion preis.

Maglor empfand das andauernde Schweigen zwischen ihnen Sekunde um Sekunde als erdrückender, auch wenn nichts darauf hindeutete, ob der Elb wusste, wen er vor sich hatte oder was er dachte. Maglor war es gewöhnt, dass sein Volk ihm mit Verachtung und Hass begegnete, empfand jedoch die scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit des Elb als ein Vielfaches unbehaglicher. Gerade wollte er das Schweigen brechen, als sein Gegenüber langsam wieder seine Flöte an die Lippen setzte und zu spielen begann. Auch wenn die Gesichtszüge des Elb unbewegt blieben, so ließ die Melodie dennoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass Maglors Identität enthüllt war. Jede Note stach scharf und beißend wie ein Peitschenhieb und spiegelte das volle Ausmaß der Verachtung wieder, die der Flötenspieler dem Sippenmörder gegenüber empfand.

Noch betont durch die Aggressivität seines Tanzes, hätte kein gesprochenes Wort die Einstellung des Elb klarer vermitteln können. Niemand hatte Maglor gegenüber je seine Gefühle so lebendig und eindringlich ausgedrückt. Rauhe Emotionen zerrten an Maglors Seele, rissen seine allgegenwärtige Reue und Selbstverachtung hinab in bisher ungeahnte Tiefen der Verzweiflung. Die Intensität des musikalischen Ausbruchs raubte Maglor den Atem, und als schließlich die letzte Note verhallte und der Flötenspieler wieder seine ausdruckslose Haltung einnahm, raste Maglors Herz.

Der Fremde starrte ihn an, und obgleich seinen Augen so ausdruckslos blickten wie zuvor, spürte Maglor deutlich die Herausforderung, die darin verborgen lag und die Aufforderung sich in gleichem Maße zu stellen. Mit zitternden Händen brachte Maglor seine Harfe in Position und sammelte einen Moment lang seine wild umherwirbelnden Gedanken. Schon immer hatte er seinen Gefühlen mit Musik Ausdruck verliehen, erst recht seit er zu einem Leben als einsamer Wanderer verdammt worden war, jedoch hatte er nur selten jemandem sein Innerstes offenbart. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, dennoch fürchtete Maglor das Urteil des Flötenspielers mehr als das der Valar.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss Maglor die Augen und zupfte die ersten zögerlichen Noten. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er jenen verhängnisvollen Eid gesprochen hatte, der sein Schicksal besiegelte. Sein Spiel berichtete von Blutvergießen, Gewalt, Verzweiflung und Verlust, doch auch von Liebe und Loyalität. Die Melodie stieg an und fiel, wie es die Reiche getan hatten. Noten sprachen von Königen und Helden, weckten die Erinnerung an kühne Taten doch auch an abscheuliche Verbrechen. Maglor schüttete sein Herz aus, hielt nichts zurück. Weder beschönigte er die schändlichen Taten des Hause Feanor noch seinen eigenen Anteil daran, sondern ging unerbittlich mit sich selbst ins Gericht.

Maglor spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinabrannen, doch er schämte sich ihrer nicht. Sein Schmerz floss aus ihm heraus mit jeder Note, die er spielte, bis der tobende Sturm von Gefühlen schließlich zu einem leisen, stetigen Ausdruck von Trauer abebbte. Er betrauerte die Angehörigen, die er verloren hatte, jedes unschuldige Leben, das seine Hände genommen hatte, jede Seele die Feaors Eid zum Opfer war und schließlich seine eigene schreckliche Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit…ein Bedauern, das von den sanften Noten der Flöte widergespiegelt wurde, die in sein Spiel mit einstimmte.

 

*~*~*

 

Langsam ließ Maglor seine Harfe sinken und begegnete erneut dem Blick seines Gegenübers, überrascht Tränen auf dessen Wangen zu sehen. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Elb war noch immer zurückhaltend, dennoch erkannte Maglor einen Hauch von Unsicherheit in den jugendhaften Zügen. Lange Momente des Schweigens vergingen, in denen Maglor geduldig wartete und dem anderen Zeit ließ, seinen nächsten Schritt zu erwägen. Doch dann ertönte erneut ein zögerliches Flötenspiel, eine sanfte, tröstende Melodie und unmissverständlich Einladung, die Maglor sehnsüchtig annahm.

Anmutig verschmolzen Flöte und Harfe zu einer zauberhaften Melodie. Die langsame Musik und der sich wiegende Tanz des Flötenspielers waren wie eine Liebkosung, die sanft Maglors Schmerz und Einsamkeit linderte und ihn mit einem inneren Frieden erfüllte, den er unzählige Jahre nicht verspürt, doch stets ersehnt hatte. Gierig saugte er das Gefühl in sich auf, wie ein Verdurstender, auch wenn er sich dessen Vergänglichkeit bewusst war. Schließlich beschleunigte sich der Rhythmus und Tanz des Flötenspielers und entführte Maglor in ein eine Welt jenseits von Kummer und Sorge.

Flöte und Harfe glitten zusammen dahin, bis plötzlich der Nachdruck des Flötenspiels zunahm, dominanter wurde und schließlich aus ihrer Einheit ausbrach. Neugierig ließ Maglor sein Harfenspiel abebben, um dem anderen den geforderten Freiraum zu geben, und mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns verfiel der Flötenspieler in ein atemberaubendes Solo. Seine Musik schwoll von einer sanften Brise zu einem ungezähmten Sturm, während sich sein schlanker Körper zur Melodie wiegte und drehte. Maglor war wie gebannt, unbändige Vorfreude durchflutete ihn, und als die Darbietung des Flötenspielers schließlich zur Ruhe kam, antwortete er mit seinem eigenen leidenschaftlichen Solo.

Sie wetteiferten und neckten sich in einem komplexen Zusammenspiel von harmonischen Duetten und provokanten Solos, in dem jede Sequenz die Vergangene noch übertraf und stetig wilder und fordernder wurde. Maglors Körper hörte auf zu existieren, er wurde eins mit der Musik und strebte einem unbekannten Höhepunkt entgegen, bis er glaubte, das Hochgefühl würde ihn zerreißen. Ein jäher Schmerz entrang ihm ein Stöhnen, sog seine Seele zurück in das Gefängnis seines Körpers während ihm die Harfe entglitt und zu Boden fiel.

Maglor sprang auf, um Atem ringend und schmerzhaft erregt, sich des dumpfen Pochens in seinem Finger, wo die gerissene Harfensaite tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatte, nur am Rande bewusst. Auch der Flötenspieler war verstummt, schwer atmend und gleichermaßen erregt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Maglor wusste das wilde Verlangen in den Augen des Elb spiegelte sein eigenes. Begierde leckte über seine Haut wie eine Flamme, das Rauschen seines Blutes das einzige Geräusch, das seine Ohren noch zu vernehmen vermochten. Dann lag der Flötenspieler in seinen Armen, warme, weiche Lippen auf die seinen gepresst.

Eng umschlungen sanken sie auf das Gras nieder. Neugierigen Finger, Lippen und Zungen erkundeten jedes Fleckchen Haut, das sie entdeckten, erforschten jede Nuance des unbekannten Körpers. Eine neue Melodie wurde von der seichten Brise in die Nacht hinaus getragen, ein leidenschaftliches Duett von sehnsuchtsvollem Stöhnen und Lustschreien, wunderschön und sinnlich. Erhitzte Körper wanden sich in einem wilden Tanz, verschmolzen miteinander und wurden eins, bis Erschöpfung sie übermannte und das erste Licht des Morgens die eng umschlungenen Körper zweier friedlich schlummernder Elben sanft liebkoste.

 

*~*~*

 

Als Maglor erwachte, lag er zusammengerollt im weichen Gras, seine Harfe im Arm. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und rief sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er war allein. Der geheimnisvolle Flötenspieler war verschwunden und ein tiefes Gefühl von Verlust überkam Maglor. Sie hatten so viel miteinander geteilt und doch hatte ihn der Elb ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen. Er kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Maglor suchte die Umgebung nach Spuren ab, fand jedoch keinen Hinweis, dass der Elb überhaupt da gewesen war.

Konnte das alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein? Eine Illusion, die ihm sein Gedächtnis vorgaukelte, hervorgerufen durch seine Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung? Und doch, der Geruch des Elb haftete noch immer auf seiner Haut, er konnte noch immer seine Lippen schmecken.

Seufzend machte sich Maglor auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Lager. Traum oder Realität, es spielte keine Rolle. Er würde die Erinnerung an diese Nacht stets in seinem Herz bewahren und von ihr zehren, wenn seine Seele drohte, an seinem düsteren Schicksal zu zerbrechen.

 

*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Tinfang Gelion (aka Tinfang Warble) ist keine Figur aus dem Silmarillion, sondern taucht an unterschiedlichen Stellen in den History of Middle-earth Büchern auf.Da Tolkien seine Skripte und Notizen immer wieder editiert und verändert hat, gibt es unterschiedliche Versionen und Ansätze dieses Charakters. In einer der wohl ältesten Versionen ist er der Bruder von Lúthien, Tolkien hat diese Anmerkung dann aber wieder gestrichen. Unter anderem gibt es dann noch Ansätze die andeuten, dass Tinfang und Daeron ein und dieselbe Figur sein könnten, oder dass Tinfang eine Vorversion von Daeron ist, oder sie irgendwie verschmolzen sind. Ich persönlich fand die Versionen am interessantesten, in denen Tinfang ein eigenständiger Charakter ist und behandle ihn daher auch als solchen.
> 
> Zum ersten Mal aufmerksam geworden bin ich auf Tinfang im Lay of Leithian (Leithian-Lied), in dem er zusammen mit Maglor und Daeron (damals noch Dairon) als einer der drei großen Elbenmusiker genannt wird. Diese Stelle im Lay of Leithian hat mir auch den ersten Impuls gegeben, etwas über Tinfang zu schreiben. Auch fand ich eine Stelle in „Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten Band 1“ sehr faszinierend, in der er heißt, dass die Sterne zu früh erschienen und heller funkelten, wenn Tinfang auf seiner Flöte spielte.
> 
>  _Tinfang Gelion who still the moon_  
>  enchants on summer nights of June  
> and kindles the pale firstling star;  
> and he who harps upon the far  
> forgotten beaches and dark shores  
> where western foam for ever roars  
> Maglor whose voice is like the sea;  
> and Dairon, mightiest of the three.
> 
>  
> 
> _Auszug aus dem Lay of Leithian Canto III, von J.R.R. Tolkien_


End file.
